


Fourth Place Prize

by Alexandrite_Dragoness



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, RyukotoWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Dragoness/pseuds/Alexandrite_Dragoness
Summary: Post-P5 timeline: Ryuji and Makoto are now married with two children of their own.Ryuji competed in a race, and, while he didn’t make it to top three, his son Tatsuo was willing to make it up for that.Submission for RyukotoWeek2020 Day 2: AthleticsAlso same day as Father’s Day! :’)
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 21
Collections: RyuKoto Week 2020





	Fourth Place Prize

This time around has been intense. The running, the crowd. He can see the finish line up ahead. He has hit a wall long ago, and he can tell he’s been slipping up at the very end. But, it doesn't matter now, as his family cheers him on from the distance, waving their hands telling him to keep going. He shoots a wide grin, picking up the very pace he needed to finish…

Fourth place.

He stops, bending over to catch as much breath as he needs. Sweat drips off of him like rain, his breathing was raspy as he was lent a towel to wipe himself off. He was definitely sweating from his neck and pits, and the remaining racers approached him with a good sort of sportsmanship.

“Sakamoto-San, it’s nice racing with you! You did very well compared to the practice run before.”

The faux blonde nodded, giving off a rough laugh and wise smile, patting his shoulder. “Man you were awesome though. I bet you made your family proud.”

The other racer made a soft laugh. “I sure hope so. This is the first time I made it this far. Honestly, Sakamoto, I have to thank you. You’ve been pushing me way farther than I could do myself. You have my gratitude.”

Even though Ryuji haven’t made it to the top himself, he felt just as proud helping someone to reach that point, as it makes it all worthwhile. “Hey, you’re still young, ok? It’s the least I could do. Now go and celebrate to your heart’s content. Just don’t go overboard though!”

The two shared a laugh, as the racer champ sets up to gather with the others. “Thank you, and you go have fun yourself!”

“Sure will….” He watches from the distance, smiling proudly as he continues drying himself with the towel, discarding it with the rest. He then hears a familiar shrieking sound, turning towards the direction as he sees a boy running up to him.

“Daddy!!”

“Hey, there’s my little kiddo! Did you enjoy watching the race?”

Ryuji kneels down to catch Tatsuo in his arms, seeing his mother, daughter and wife walking their way towards them. He couldn’t smile any wider as he then slowly stands up and waves a hello.

“It was awesome! You really showed the slowpokes who’s the real racer!” The daughter, Nyoko, caught up with the rest making a running stance to show what she meant. The son nodded in agreement, looking behind him hoping the others would catch up.

“I have to say, I guess seeing us cheering really brought the best in you in that last lap. You really did great out there, and we’re all proud.” Makoto gently comes up and kisses him on the cheek, giving off a genuine smile.

“Thank you guys. Just seeing you coming was the best part of the race. Sorry squirt, I guess I didn’t make the top three like I promised.” He looks over at his son, rustling his hair showing his appreciation. He mentioned to him multiple times like he would, saying he’ll sure to win a medal and take it home. The son just shook his head in response.

“It’s okay dad, I have even something better anyways!” Tatsuo takes off his backpack that he had on him from school, setting it down before him. “Now, kneel as I give you your most ultimate prize to date!” The boy declared, almost too adorable to be taken seriously.

The blonde father just scratched his head amusingly before kneeling. “Alright, you have my humble presence.” He played along, even bowing his head slowly so he could give his son some time to take out whatever he would have, not spoiling himself on the sort he may be showing right away.

“Don’t peek-!” He slowly takes out the prize, looking over at his dad to make sure he wasn’t looking.

“Heh, no worries, I’m not peeking.” He then kept his eyes closed, showing his trust. He has him take as much time as he needs, he can hear him shaking the item as if he’s trying to straighten it out. Shortly after, he felt his arms over his shoulders, a strap then lays around his neck with a sort of clanging noise. As the son was finally done, he took a few steps back.

“Ok, open your eyes!”

Ryuji did just so, looking down and seeing a rather matted shine on his chest. He holds it up with one palm for a closer look, a gray plastic like badge tied with a strap he felt earlier. He smiled warmly, looking up to Tatsuo as he seemed eager to know what he thinks.

“Wow, this is for me?” He asked with a surprised tone. “I love it! I’ll cherish it and have it be the start of my future medal collection!”

The boy just smiled proudly, crossing his arms and looking over at the sister. “See! I told you he’ll love it!”

“And, what’s this?” He noticed some glitter was on his hands, then looked at the strap that’s covered in it. “You added some special sparkles to make it extra special!?”

“Uhh…” Tatsuo looks at his sister once more, like he’s irritated about it. “That was Nyoko’s doing. I hold her not to since it wouldn’t look good. But she went and did it anyway, without me looking.” He shoots a glare at her, as she only laughed in response.

“Well I think it’s great!” Ryuji responded cheerfully. “Sometimes it’s better to add that little extra shine to make it stand out more. You can never go wrong with that.” He then stretches his arms out, offering a hug to his kids as they gladly come over to return one. “This is the best you guys, thank you!”

Makoto couldn’t help but place her hand over her smile on the ‘aww’ moment with the kids giggling, Ryuji’s mom seeing her reaction and chuckled lightly.

“You kids are so innocent these days. Wait till they get older sweety, it’ll be from tender moments to raging attitudes. But I’m sure you'll be just fine.” The mom mentions, knowing that teenagers are more unpleasant but also requires more heartening to take care of.

Makoto rolls her eyes on that thought. “That’s why I’ll want to spend as much time with them while their youth lasts. Unlike me, I won’t make them grow up too fast and have to deal with things they don’t need to yet, until the time is right of course.”

“Oh, knowing you I’d thought you would already be teaching them how to do their taxes!” The mother laughed, knowing Makoto being a serious type when it comes to educating her kids.

She just shook her head, returning a laugh. “No, Ryuji would totally be against the idea of intense work like that at such a young age. Not that I blame him of course. He says that fun is another kind of ‘work’, and therefore more important with their age. Honestly, he amuses me with those quirky answers.”

The mother just nods, smiling on the subject. “He wants them to live happily while possible. You two know how cruel the world can be. It’s only fair for him to make certain they enjoy their best times before realizing so.”

Makoto understands the matter, and smiles over to her. “Well, Nyoko seems to take interest in sports, we have been showing her the ways with that. Ryuji, mainly.”

“I’m glad she got herself a hobby. For all we know you may just be raising a future delinquent.”

“Oh- mother…” Makoto facepalmed on that thought, never wanted to think of it that way. The mother just laughed as Ryuji stood back up, ready to go.

“But boy am I starvin’? I gotta get my energy back! Where should we eat?” Ryuji decided to ask, getting the kids all excited about the idea.

“Big Bang Burger!” Tatsuo mentions, already eager for the idea of a burger.

“Awww but we should go to LeBlanc! We haven’t been there in forever!” Nyoko retorts, as she favors Boss and his delicious curry that she always orders.

“Well what’s wrong with Auntie Sae’s place?” Makoto asked, almost as if she was offended. “She does enjoy having you two around.”

The kids just paused, showing no mere interest in coming over. “Sorry, but I think grandma is better when it comes to cooking.” The daughter said bluntly, making the rest of the family laugh out loud. Someone should get her a Coolifier Pad when they have a chance.


End file.
